


The Sacrifice

by Padfoots_Pawprint



Series: Klance Week 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, Klance Week 2018, Laith, M/M, are great for bonding, klance, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfoots_Pawprint/pseuds/Padfoots_Pawprint
Summary: Dying in a video game is a lot more serious when it means you can't play with the cute boy that you've liked for years.





	The Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defender

Keith hadn’t really thought the whole night through. Normally, he didn’t have to think about much of anything; Keith was the brawn while Lance played the brain. With power and strategic planning, they had defeated every foe they’d come across. They were the perfect, battle-ready team. Keith might have been the leader, but Lance was his right-hand man. They bested each opponent with fine tuned skill, but the victories came with a cost. They’d lost Hunk first to the giant water serpent in the fourth dungeon’s giant caverns. Then, they’d lost Pidge to an ill-timed siege from the northern kingdoms. Her weapon had broken and without Hunk’s healing magic, she’d been slaughtered by the rush of Zarkon’s minions. 

And this time? This time, the cost was Lance.

For them to defeat the final boss, it was clear that Player 2, the player that the story had deemed a side-character, had to die for Player 1, the leader of the mission. They were low on health, and it was clear that Lance’s death would propel Keith’s character forward. Both Keith and Lance were probably too invested in the video game, but Keith -tired, intoxicated, and eager to play- hardly cared.

“This is stupid,” said Keith. “What kind of co-op game forces the second player to die? That’s just messed up.”

“It’s okay,” said Lance somberly. “It has to be done. We have to save the princess.” His blue eyes found Keith’s, cheeks only slightly less red than Keith’s own. “It’s the only way to make sure we don’t fail the mission.”

Keith turned to Lance, cheeks warmer than they had been in a while. He placed a reassuring hand on Lance’s shoulder, feeling the heat of Lance’s body through his friend’s shirt. “It’s a really noble sacrifice, Lance. I’ll make sure it isn’t in vain.”

“Thanks, Keith. I’d really appreciate it.” Lance’s hands tightened on the controller. “I have to do this,” he said, “or we won’t save the princess in time.”

“It’ll be okay,” said Keith tightly. “Quick and painless.”

“I know, but I don’t want to leave you. You’ll have to fight that crazy Lord Zarkon on your own. Pidge and Hunk can’t even step in to help.” Keith glanced over at Pidge and Hunk who, once their characters died, had both succumbed to the alcohol in their cups and lay passed out on the couch. “You’ll be all alone,” said Lance before he started tearing up. 

Keith dropped his controller and turned to Lance completely. He felt Lance’s own sadness like a wave, his heart crinkling painfully as the tears dripped onto Lance’s cheeks. “Why are you crying?”

“Because it’s so sad,” said Lance, his voice cracking. “You’ll be by yourself. It’s not fair.”

“I’m sorry,” said Keith, swallowing hard and staring intensely at Lance. He lifted a hand to Lance’s face which was just as smooth as he’d imagined it. “I didn’t want this to happen. I never really wanted to be the main character. I didn’t care about being the leader, not as much as I should have.” Keith took a breath and knocked their heads together. “I just wanted to be with you.”

“Me?” Lanced asked breathlessly with wide eyes.

Keith hummed. “Yeah. Just you.”

“Oh.”

“You love this game and I,” Keith took a breath before changing his tune, “know that Matt having the highest score bothered you.”

“I never thought we’d get this far,” admitted Lance, “but I’m really glad that we did.”

“Me too,” said Keith. His mouth felt endlessly dry. He would have been shocked at his own gentle treatment of Lance if the alcohol hadn’t drawn out his honesty. Keith had felt this way about Lance for a long time, and Lance had been hinting things for the last 2 years that almost made Keith feel like his feelings were reciprocated. Maybe. They’d been going back and forth with feelings and moments like these that usually glittered in Keith’s now murky memory.

“Hey, Keith?”

“Yeah?”

“You smell like booze.”

Keith snorted. “So do you.”

“You probably taste like it too,” murmured Lance, and Keith’s heart burned at the implication.

“What?”

Lance smiled, dazed and dreamy, before pressing his mouth to Keith’s in a gentle kiss. Keith remained frozen, his heart exploding and his mind on the brink of bliss and befuddlement, until Lance pulled back.

“Yeah. You do taste like booze.”

“You’re probably just tasting yourself,” said Keith, red faced and stumbling over his words.

Lance looked at him with the same distant expression as if he was completely unaware of what he’d just done. It only took a few extra moments for reality to sink in. No amount of alcohol could blind either of them from actions that alluded heavily to… non-platonic feelings. “Keith?” said Lance carefully, his expression shifting into one of horror.

“Yeah?”

“Did I just do what I think I just did?”

“You did.”

Lance buried his face in his hands, ears still burning that vibrant red. “God, I’m such a fucking idiot. I’m sorry I kissed you.”

“Oh?” Keith’s heart grew painfully tight. Lance sounded like he was upset; Lance sounded like he regretted it. “It’s...fine.”

“Yeah, it’s actually not fine, though?” Lance’s face peaked out from between his fingers. “You don’t like me like that. I get it. I just sorta, oh god, got swept up in almost dying.”

Keith frowned. Ah. So that’s what Lance thought. “I like you.”

Lance was quiet, his blue eyes still glazed over. “You sure are a good friend, Keith. You don’t have to be nice about it.”

“ _Lance,_ ” sighed Keith with exasperation. 

Lance rubbed at his own face. “Are you sure?” he asked instead.

Keith scowled. “Why would you ask me that when you’ve already kissed me?”

“Dunno.” Lance hazarded a smile that would have been more charming if he wasn’t flushed and looking like he wanted to bolt out of the room. “I figured that it’d be the last time I could do it before I died.”

“Oh. Does that mean you like me too?”

“No,” Lance murmured to himself. He sounded like he was just coming to the realization as he said it. “No, I think I  _love_  you, which is also why dying is going to make me so sad. How will you know I love you if I die?”

 

Keith laughed a little deliriously as the giddy affection filled him up again. His emotions ricocheted against the poles of his personality with startling speed. He felt happy then furious then settled into being somewhat charmed in the next instant. Shiro also said he was ‘ _quick to anger, slow to forgive. you’ve really got to work on that if you want to talk to Lance without punching him out_.” 

“Why are you laughing?” asked Lance, full of inhibited urgency. “I’m going to die, Keith.”

“I know, but you don’t have to be sad,” said Keith. “I love you too, dummy.”

“That’s good to know,” said Lance, “but that doesn’t change that I’m going to die, and then we won’t be together.”

“Lance we’re partners; nothing is going to change that.”

“But-“

“Lance, I just found out that we’re in love with each other. Are you just going to cry?”

“No,” whined Lance, kissing Keith again before curling up in Keith’s lap. “No, I’m just going to sit here and wait to die.”

“Lance, you won’t die until we play this level.”

“But Keith-“

“Don’t we want to save the princess?”

“Not if we can’t be together. I’ve changed my mind.” Lance sounded like he was sulking. Keith pressed a kiss to Lance’s forehead.

“What exactly would you prefer?”

“We could grab the leftover pizza from the fridge?”

Keith laughed and Lance’s curious expression cleared of its earlier features and was replaced with an expression that mirrored Keith’s. He stood, grabbing Keith’s hand and pulling him away from the gaming controls.

“Lead the way.” 


End file.
